Beginning of the End
by Creator of Hybrids
Summary: Takes place after Darksiders 1 & 2. The Third Kingdom has been restored but demons still run loose on Earth. The Horsemen are divided as the Dark Prince prepares his armies for one final assult. And an alliance between angels and Samael's demons may be required to win this war.
1. Divided

The Earth was in ruins. Bodies of all kinds scattered the ground, mangled and twisted. The setting took place in what was once a small town in the northern mountains of California. The snow was almost black after tainted with the soot that clung to the air. The once beautiful pines trees now were bare and naked with their bark a dark gray color. Blood stained soil fed the plant life as Wicked, humans corrupted by demonic magic and blood, patrolled the area.

Their moans echoed in the empty town as a slim cloaked figure strolled through. The Wicked took one look at the cloaked figure and shrank back in fear. They could sense the demonic energy from this trespasser. Two sentries came from red glowing portals in the earth right before an archway made of black demon rock and confronted this new prey. That was when the cloaked figure removed its cowl and revealed an important figure.

"My lord." One of the sentries said, bowing his head in respect. The other did the same.

"We did not expect you so soon." The other began. "We-"

"Where's the rider you have captured?" The demon lord said. His voice was hard like gravel and held power behind it.

"Urh, right this way, Lord Judar."

Judar followed the first demon sentry while the other waited outside the archway, another demon joining his place. The demon lord Judar was a lean man that stood about 7 feet. His horns curved back and framed his triangular like face. High cheekbones stood out from his face as burning yellow eyes studied everything with some sort of disgust. His cloak covered the rest of his body but the soft clinking of metal indicated that he wore armor underneath.

"He has been giving us some trouble but we've kept him restrain for the most part." The sentry explained, blue skin littered with bruises and recent wounds.

"As long as he is under control." Judar scowled. "I don't want to lose my head for your-"

The sentry dropped dead after the sound of something whistling through the air. Judar quickly moved aside as more bullets chased after him. His cloak got some new holes in it as the demon lord hid behind a pillar. A small smile came to his lips.

"My demons were careless with your weapons?" Judar asked, folding his arms across his chest underneath his cloak.

"They kept in on their person." Replied the attacker. "All I had to do was get them to come over to me so I could snap their neck."

"Thanks for the tip. I'll be sure to keep that in mind next time."

"No." The sound of a hammer pulled back was right next to him. Judar only had to turn his head to stare into the barrel of a gun. "You won't get a next time."

Despite the circumstances, the demon lord smiled. The rider was about to pull the trigger when he was hit in the back of the head. The Nephilim was out cold while the other sentry grinned to himself.

"Your timing is impeccable, Grimock." Judar complimented, receiving a grunt in acknowledgment. He knelt down by the Horseman real close, tilting his limp head to the side. "You're lucky I need you alive. Otherwise, I would've killed you already for what happened long ago." The demon lord got to his feet and started to walk away. "Get him back in his cell. Increase security and make sure he doesn't escape again!" He ordered. "I want no mistakes."

Two larger demons came and grabbed the unconscious body of the Horseman. A smaller demon collected his weapons as they proceed to bring him back to his prison. Judar walked over to a small cliff and looked out to the town. He remembered when his sisters brought him here for the snow. They said how the place was small so they need not worry about causing trouble. The three had spent the day 'playing' as his youngest sister called it.

It was not right for a demon to mourn or even feel such emotions. It's why Judar scolded himself for letting a single tear fall from his face. He quickly wiped it away before anyone could notice. His sister was dead and the other was nowhere to be found. The demon lord had no time to mourn or concern himself over such trifle matters. It was pointless! Not for a demon.

…

The group ran through the forest, or what was left of it. Their footsteps were easily heard with every branch they stepped on. The demons chasing after them were much louder. Some were those large walking Wicked fueled with fire. Others were the demon hounds. And then there was the leader of the pack. A gray skeletal creature with a large ax paced carefully ahead of his demon pack.

The group of humans running from the demons were tiring. They had been running for days from these same creatures. There were more but things happen and not everyone survives. On both teams.

Samantha, a recent recruit, tripped over a log and fell forward. She was already in the back of the group and her fellow humans failed to see her fall. The blond woman quickly got to her feet and started running again. She took a hard left and ran towards what she couldn't comprehend as running water. The demons must've been after the main group because Samantha heard the sounds of the Hellhounds decreasing in the distance.

The blond woman started to slow down and came to the river side. It was untainted water, a huge relief to her. She took her empty canister and filled it up. She took out her back up and filled that one up too with fresh water. Samantha brought out her shotgun at the sound of a twig snapping. Whipping around, she came face to face with something that made her fall back in surprise.

"A human?" The angel said with surprise. "I thought you were all dead?"

The angel was male and had short light gray hair. His golden armor was battered down from constant use and his almost golden skin was extremely dirty with a lot of things, mostly dirt and blood. His eyes were a light blue that shined with many emotions. Just from the sight of a human.

"Are you alright?" He prodded, helping her up. "Have you been injured?"

"I'm... fine." She was slow to say. "Are you... _really_ an angel?"

"Yes. Part of the Hellguard." His eyes widened. "Oh, lord. I must bring you to them immediately!"

"Wait, what?" She barely had time to say.

The angel scooped Samantha bridal style, back pack and all, before taking off into the air. The blond woman screamed for a short time, holding onto the angel for dear life. The wind caressed her hair as she kept her eyes tightly closed. The flight felt long when in reality, it was only half an hour. The two landed in the remains of New York city, where most of the Hellguard resided. On top the highest building was the small makeshift camp of angels. Samantha was stunned by the view as they now floated over the ground.

Angels at first paid them no mind until they took another glance at the human. Samantha was surrounded before her angel could say anything. The other Hellguard swarmed her with so many questions that she couldn't comprehend them anymore. A loud booming voice made the angels stop and part for two people to pass through. One of them was a female angel with long silver hair and piercing gold eyes. Not too far behind her was a large man in red and scattered pieces of armor with a hood covering most of his face.

"A human?" The angel woman gasped. Her companion's face changed from a stern stoic look to confusion.

"How is this possible?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Samantha replied.

"Humans have been dead for a century." Her angel explained. "We haven't seen any other Man since then."

"What? How?" Samantha stepped back. "I've met plenty of humans during my life. My and my parents have had to travel everywhere. How have you not seen anyone?"

The large man and angel woman looked at each other before back at the human. The woman gently grabbed Samantha by the arm and guided her away from the Hellguard.

"Tell me everything." She said in a commanding voice.

…

Death couldn't believe it. He should be dead. He threw himself into the Well of Souls to resurrect humanity. To redeem his falsely accused brother. Yet he was alive and without his mask. He wasn't even sure where he was. But judging by the state of things, he was definitely on Earth. The eldest of the Horsemen then became very confused when he found himself in some makeshift bed and his wounds bandaged.

He threw off the blanket and got to his feet. He found himself quite energetic and... lighter. Like something had been taken off his shoulders... Wait. Where was his armor? And his clothes?

"Oh, you're awake."

Death, with his lightening speed, wrapping his bony hand around the small neck a honey haired woman. She didn't seemed fazed by his sudden action. Not even when he stared menacingly into her eyes.

"I don't think that is necessary, rider." She raised an eyebrow. Her eyes were blood red. "After all, I think I just saved your sorry ass."

"I don't need any help from the likes of _you_." He released his grip.

"Not all demons are evil." She said, grabbing a hidden bundle and shoving it at him. "As how not all angels are innocent as they claim. Your clothes."

She walked away and gave him his privacy. Death snorted in disgust at the woman before dressing himself. His clothes were cleaned and felt like they were new. Some alarms went off in his head about how this may be a trap. Once he was done, the Pale Rider started to walk off. The footsteps behind him made him stop.

"It's very rude to leave and not tell your hostess good-bye." The same woman leaned against a tree. Death was becoming very irritated with her.

"Why do you keep pestering me?" He asked.

"You owe me, Horseman. I tended to your wounds and cared for you while you slept. The least you could even do is thank me."

"I'd rather take off my-" He stopped himself. He had no mask. "I see no reason to thank you." He corrected himself, turning away to leave again. "Be thankful I don't kill you."

"Rude as ever, aren't you?" She sighed. "Do you even remember me?"

"No." He answered, continuing to walk forward. The woman followed him as he walked through the recovering forest.

"1660, era of the Salem Witch hunts." She started spewing out. "The outbreak of demons in England. You were ordered to exterminate all demons who opposed you."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Me and my sister were trying to find a half demon child when you came. You told us to return to Hell or be returned in pieces." She somewhat hissed. Death smirked. Sounds like something he would say. "We told you what we were doing and you still insisted we leave. If not for your brother, you would've killed us."

"Ah, I remember now." He stopped. The woman looked at him and dodged an incoming slap from the Horseman. "Next time, I won't miss." He continued walking.

"You had it coming." She muttered to herself. "Didn't you have a mask?" She asked.

Death stopped, took the scarf that was around his neck, and put it over his head like a hood. He went back to walking. The honey haired woman continued to follow him, giving the Horseman more distance. She was curious to where his famous mask had disappeared to though. A question that may never be answered anytime soon.


	2. What to do

Strife rubbed the back of head as he woke up. He felt like he was suffering from hangover. The only thing different was that he was in a cell of some sorts, surrounded by demonic guards, and his weapons were missing. _Great._ The Horseman thought as he sat up. _Wasn't I just escaping not too long ago?_

One of the guards took notice to his awake and barked some orders at a lesser demon. It then came close to his cell and smiled wickedly. Even from where he sat and with his mask on, Strife could smell it's horrible breath. His face contorted to disgust underneath his mask.

"Ah, so glad you're awake." Said a familiar voice. Strife turned to see Judar walking in with several armed demons behind him. "Sleep well?"

"I'm amazed I'm not sleeping in the Earth." Strife retorted back, folding his arms across his chest in a displeased manner.

"Like I'd give you _that_ luxury, Horseman." He growled, leaning closer to the bars of the cell. "If there wasn't a bounty on your head, I'd have killed you long ago."

"Then I should consider myself lucky."

"For now." Judar chuckled briefly. "But I hope you die painfully."

Strife fidgeted in his spot as the demon lord walked away. The guards that followed him waited approached the cell with menacing growls. The rider smirked under his mask and rushed forward. He grabbed one of the demons by it's horns, banged him against the bars, and took his keys to the cell. Once he was free, Strife proceeded to take down his guards. He took one of their swords and blocked their attacks. Whenever he saw an opening, he sliced down the demons.

Swords weren't his most favorite weapons in combat but he didn't exactly have his guns so he couldn't complain. The only demon left would be a tough one. It was big and it's hands were glowing red with flames. The wings on it's back were useless and it's chubby appearance made it seem slow but powerful. Strife raised his sword and the demon charged forward when a fiery whip wrapped around it's neck. The demon was taken by surprise as it's head was taken clean off by the whip.

Strife lowered his sword as his fellow Horseman dropped down from her hiding spot. She had an amused look on her face. The White Rider rolled his eyes underneath his mask and tossed the sword aside. Fury tossed him his guns that she stole back.

"I'm sure you have a very interesting story to tell about your capture." She assumed, following her brother out the front door.

"Drop it, sister." He grumbled, shooting the sentries as he continued forward. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine then." She struck down an incoming demon with one flick of her wrist. "Have you seen our other brothers?"

"Death, I could care less about." Strife spat, shooting all demons one sight without even looking. "As for War, I've heard rumors among these damned monsters that he's working with the Hellguard."

"War working with angels?" Fury choked. A Hellhound rushed towards her but the Nephilim woman wrapped her whip around it's grotesque body and sliced it into bloody pieces. "What drove him to that? And last I heard, the angels were after his head."

"I do not know but our best chances of finding him are with those pompous pigeons."

The two Nephilim fought their way out of the demon outpost. Once they were out, they summoned their steeds and road off. They also took down whatever demons were in their path as they began their trek to where the angels were.

…

Death managed to get to a city at one point. He had also seen more and more humans, giving him some sort of hope. The sacrifice of his own race redeemed his brother and saved the Kingdom of Man from total annihilation. The demon woman in disguise as a human proved useful many times to Death. Though he was annoyed by the fact that she kept following him, the demon woman made herself handy.

As the duo entered the city, Death had to stop and look at the sight. The buildings were still decorated in demon rock. Everywhere was chaos as demons ran rampant. The brown sky hung heavy in the air, giving the desolate city it's eerie look. But the thing that caught both their eyes were the bands of humans fighting off the demons. If his calculations were correct, it's been nearly 3 months since he threw himself into the Well of Souls. Humans must've learned how defend itself if they were fighting off demons like so.

Overhead, there some angels that helped the human groups. Together, they took down the demonic forces before fleeing. The Pale Rider suspected that the angels were taking them somewhere safe. He pulled his hood down lower and started into the city. The demon woman followed him. She had kept her distance most of the journey but Death notice that she was getting closer and closer. Right now, she was about a foot behind him.

The Horseman walked through the streets with no worries about being attacked by anything. Even if he no longer had his famous mask, people still knew who he was. And not to fuck with him. He had had many encounters with everyone for them to recognize him.

"The increase in humans is very pleasing for everyone." The demon woman behind him said aloud. "The Dark Prince probably sees some use in them while the angels will do everything to protect them. Although they're doing a good job themselves."

"Why do you keep following me?" Death asked, turning around.

"I still want that thank you." She folded her arms. "And I need to find Vulgrim. I hear you and your brother have had some dealing with him before."

"So you need me to find the demon merchant?" He mused. She nodded his head. "Ask someone else."

"Hey, you owe me, Horseman. If you won't thank me, then at least show me to Vulgrim. Unless you have... _other_ ways of returning the debt."

Death scowled under his hood and raised his hand to backhand her. She grabbed his wrist and forced him into a nearby building. Just as he was about to continue the fight, she pressed him against a wall and tied a metal bar around his wrist. She then put her hand over his mouth and leaned against the wall. Swarms of large insect creatures flew past the building and through the street they were in.

Once they were passed, the demon woman left the wall and checked outside carefully. Death, meanwhile, was removing the metal bar around his wrist quietly as he could.

"Sorry 'bout that." She said, back still turned to the Horseman. "Action is quicker than talking."

The Pale Rider stuck her in the back of the head with the metal bar, knocking her down. While she was stunned, Death grabbed her by the hair and forced her into the wall. There faces were only inches away from each other.

"Action is quicker than talking." He hissed, hand around her neck. "Don't you dare do that again."

"Even if it saves your life?" She smirked.

"Don't push it. One more little thing from you and I end your pathetic life."

"What's stopping you now?"

Death raised a fist but lowered it. He released his grip and left the building. The demon woman followed him a few feet away.

"Come. I'll bring you to Vulgrim." He said. "Then we part paths."

…

The blond human was sound asleep. Uriel let the tent flap close while she walked over to the burning fire War sat at. They had much to discuss and since the death of A... the Destroyer, there wasn't much chance to talk about everything. The Horseman was cleaning his blade after a day of slaying demons. The faces screaming in agony etched into the steel of the sword always put Uriel on edge. She sat down across from him. The Nephilim notice her presence but didn't bother acknowledging it.

"The Hellguard have noticed more and more humans." The female angel began. "I've had them bring them to a large area and ordered them to protect them."

"And what of the human in _our_ possession?" He asked.

"She will remain with us for the time being. Unless you have a problem with that." She pushed. War growled under his hood before putting aside his sword aside.

"I have not heard word of my brothers." He changed the topic.

"My angels have not seen them either. I'm sorry."

His larger hand clenched tighter. Three months after breaking the Seventh Seal and not a single word about any of the other Horsemen. Uriel knew it troubled War deeply.

"There would be _some_ sort of sign..." He muttered under his breath.

"They will come, War." She assured him. "Things just take time."

"We don't have time! The demons are retreating somewhere. Their numbers are decreasing faster than we are killing them." He stood up. The fire made him look more menacing than he already was. "Someone has called them back and I doubt it is Samael who is responsible."

"You don't mean-" Uriel gasped. "But he hasn't interfered directly like this since the beginning of this damned war!"

"But now he has a reason to." War speculated. "I had defeated the Destroyer first hand and someone had brought the humans back to this life."

"So he is becoming fearful?" Her eyes gleamed at the thought.

"It is possible. But I must consult with my brothers on this matter further."

Their discussion ended there. Uriel wasn't sure what else to say. She was glad that the Horseman had stuck around and helped her, despite how she had warned him that she would not hesitate to kill him if those were her orders. But she knew she should be careful. She was still in an emotional state after what happened to Abbadon. Her emotions would latch onto the nearest thing just to make her feel better.

Uriel was a Hellguard angel. She shouldn't have to worry herself over such things. Protecting Earth and defeating the demon hoards was her duty. The angel got up and joined the other angels. When she was with them, they discussed tactics and what to do with the humans they've rescued. There were only so many angels to do all the tasks before them. And they were still cut off from the White City. Things weren't looking so good for them...


	3. I can take care of myself

Death stayed leaned against the tree, resting from the day's journey, while Kari stoked the fire. The Nephilim was still pissed about the she-demon's action but he saw the necessity in it. But that didn't mean he wasn't mad for shoving him into a wall. And plus her head and throat still hurt from that little experience.

Kari prodded at the dying fire when she heard movement. Death had not stirred as the demon came forth. It was not armed and looked like one of the weaker fiends the she-demon sometimes keeps under her power. It's horns were very small and looked feeble. It's skin had no trace of scars of any kind which gave Kari the impression that this demon was young.

"What do you want?" She snapped, standing up from the fire.

"I deliver a message from his lordship, Samael." The demon said formally, bowing it's head.

"Go on."

"In exchange for information on your sister, he wishes that you bring him the Horseman."

"My sister is dead." Kari said firmly, suppressing the bubbling emotions inside.

"Ah, he knew you would say that. But he asks you this," The demon's eyes rolled back as the voice of Samael spoke. "Is she truly dead, dear Kari?"

"A damn Horseman brings her dead body to my footsteps and leaves without a word. Of course I know she's dead!" The she-demon looked back barely to check on Death. Samael's voice cackled.

"Oh but no one truly stays dead." He surmised. "Their soul is reborn into another body."

"Demons don't have souls." Samael laughed again.

"Then you really did not know your sister very well. Bring the Horseman to me and I'll let you in on a 'little' secret."

The demon's eyes rolled back as the voice of Samael disappeared. It then scampered away into the thick of the trees. Kari growled, baring her teeth, as she recounted what had just transpired. Who did Samael think he is, saying how she didn't know her own sister well? And what does _he_ know? The she-demon kicked the burning ashes of the fire in anger, just barely missing Death. She began cursing under her breath as the Nephilim stirred. He heard the entire thing.

…

Samantha ate her food in silence with the small group as some of the other humans spoke with the angels. Tyre, the angel who had found her, brought Samantha to the make shift human encampment at the orders of his commander, Uriel. She believed that she would be safer at the encampment than with the Hellguard. The human woman wasn't sure if anywhere was safe with the lack of angels in comparison to the hordes of demons.

Behind her, Samantha heard some of the humans talking quietly with each other. She wouldn't have minded until she heard them say a name. Unfamiliar yet... something deep in her reached out for it.

"Judar, huh? That's what nae the demons have been saying?" One said. Gruff male.

"What's so important about him? I hear it's Samael that the demons are talking about." Added another.

"Well both of them want these so called Horsemen." A young woman pointed out.

"I've heard one of them is working with these angels." An adolescent blurted out in a shaky voice.

"What do they want from them? I mean, in the Bible, they were feared among both sides." The second voice scoffed.

"Revenge." Samantha said. She didn't even know where that came from but it sounded right.

"Revenge?" The adolescent asked. Samantha still had her back turned to them. "For what?"

"It's none of our concern!" Scolded an elder, who had joined the conversation. "Let us keep out of the angels' way and be faithful and thankful."

And with that, the gossip ended. Samantha rolled her eyes and went back to eating. She watched the angels with interest as they spoke with each other. She saw Tyre speaking with the captain of the angels charged with watching the humans. He seemed a little lighter as more humans were brought to the encampment. As did many of the other angels. Things were looking good for everyone.

_Be ready._

The blond woman perked up and looked around in confusion. The voice sounded old but it wasn't from the elder. And it sounded like it was in her head...

Shouting and orders ran through the air. Angels began heading towards the main gates with weapons armed for battle. The woman placed her plate down and headed towards the gate. None of the angels noticed her presence as she headed towards the large gate. It was made of thick wood gathered quickly to make the encampment. As was most of the walls.

The walls shook as something rammed into it. The angels charged their lances as the pounding increased. Samantha backed up, fear swelling up. By the time she took two steps back, the gates flew open, splinters flying everywhere. Demons poured through the broken gates and began attacking. Samantha ran from the demons as they swarmed the camp. Humans began to scream and run in terror as the fiends attacked.

…

Strife and Fury had traveled almost halfway across the continent before making camp. Their horses drank from the nearby stream as Fury started the fire. Strife stood by the riverbed with his mask in his hands. He had taken off his tunic to let it air out of demon stink and washed his scarf of the black blood. The water was up to his ankles and was frigid but the cold didn't affect the Horseman.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Fury asked, sitting next to the newly made fire.

"Contemplating on the past." He answered, not looking back to face her. "It seems to have come back to haunt me."

"I don't understand."

Strife did not bother to elaborate further on the subject. He placed his mask back on and sat down by the fire across his sister. Their steeds were still drinking from the stream. Nightfall was almost upon them. At one point, the Nephilim began conversing about simple subject, passing the time by. It wasn't long before they fell asleep.

A the dream the male Nephilim opened old wounds.

…

Grimock stood back in horror as Judar whipped his claws on his cloak, which was drenched in blood. Lots of gore and blood decorated the floor. The demons who lived and failed to stop the escape of the White Rider were alive anymore. Grimock was just glad he was somewhere else when the escape happened.

"That bastard is going to pay." Judar growled, folding his cloak over his body. "He had done far enough damage."

"My lord, we can track them both down." A foolish demon said. "They are just two Nephilim!"

"That damn Nephilim is responsible for a lot of things!" The demon lord roared, flexing his claws under his cloak. "I don't care if the Dark Prince wants him alive," Dark rage burned from his eyes. "I plan on killing him slowly and painfully."

The demons that weren't mauled backed away in fear. Judar may not look like much but for those who have seen him when he is angry... let's just say his enemies have never lived to tell the tale.

"My lord!"

The demon lord turned to see a messenger running towards him. He had a worried expression, which looked very strange on a demon.

"What?!" Judar snapped. His patience was in the negatives right now.

"Sir, I bring a message from his Lord, Samael." He knelt down before him.

"What does he want?"

"He has information for you." The messenger paused. "He says about your sister." Judar widened his eyes. "Both of them."

…

Strife woke up panting and reaching for his guns. The nightmare... the blood... the light leaving her eyes... He placed his face in his hands. His skin was wet with sweat.

"I thought your nightmares were over."

The Nephilim couldn't help but chuckled at his sister's remark. Fury scooted closer to her brother and sat cross legged. She was very worried looking.

"It wasn't _those_ nightmares." The White Rider said as he played with his mask in his hands. "It was... something else."

"Strife?"

"It's something from my own personal past." He said quickly. "None of your concerns."

As much as she would've like to press the matter further, Fury let it drop. The Horsewoman stood up and walked over to where she had her things. She placed on her head accessory first before placing on the rest of her clothes that she had removed earlier. Once she was done, she turned to see Strife standing with his knees deep in the river and the mask in his hands. He was half dressed with no shirt on but his scarf around his shoulders.

"Brother?" Fury called to him.

"I'm fine, sister. Quite pestering me, already." He snarled. "I can take of my own problems."

"Can you?" She challenged. She waited for the usual angry response she'd get for saying something like that. But he just stood there, mask clutched tightly in his hands.

"It is none of your concern." He said darkly, barely turning his head to look over his shoulder.

…

Samael sat in his throne, tail flicking in impatience. His demons were late. They had precious cargo they were to bring to him. He began drumming his talons against the arm of his throne chair when the tall black doors were banged open. A group of demons formed in terrible formation marched into the room.

The demon lord smiled as he straightened up his his seat. The demons came forward and paused just a few meters away from him. The ones in the front parted as two other brought forward a blond woman, who was bruised and bloodied. She was practically dragged forward to Samael by the two demons. Once they were close enough, they just tossed the woman forward. She barely caught herself but let herself crumple to the floor.

"Well you've barely changed from the last time I saw you, my dear." Samael chuckled, getting up from his throne. "Aside from the fact that you look more... human."

Samantha coughed as she tried to get up. She was very weak right now. It hurt to even breathe after the beating she got from those damn demons.

"I apologize for how my demons treated you." He said in cool voice, kneeling down right before Samantha. "They can a little... aggressive at times."

"Who are you?" She managed to choke out.

"You can call me Samael, my dear." He helped her up. "The next ruler of Hell." Her eyes grew big. "And soon, your new master."


	4. No more Immortal than you

Downpour.  
War hated it when it rained this hard. There wasn't much you can do with all the rain screwing things up. Especially when it came to rebuilding the human encampment and searching for the human the demons had taken. The one the young angel brought. He was sitting in cover from the rain as the angels did their best work. Uriel was speaking extensively with the captain. She tended to get emotional sometimes and War had to pull her back to reality and out of her 'funk', as humans would call it. The Nephilim found it infuriating when he had to deal with it. Which brought up another thing. Why hasn't Heaven ordered his arrest? The demons of Hell have already tried to capture him many time but they were chopped to pieces before they had the chance. Right now, with the Seventh Seal broken and their ties to the Charred Council severed, the Horsemen of the Apocalypse were probably your best chances of winning the damn war. Heaven would surely need the upper hand. Unless...  
Uriel approached the Red Rider in an angered manner. She had a large frown on her face and her hand held on to her sheathed sword tightly. War left his rain cover and met the Hellguard angel halfway.  
"I assume things are not going well." He said.  
"No one knows why they took the human and they didn't even try to take the others." She said in a bitter tone, the venom dripping from each word. "No less, slaughter the angels."  
"While that would be a good thing, taking one human out of many would raise some suspicions. It is pointless to waste resources after one person but," He started forward. "If the demons see that she is important in some manner, I will track her down."  
"I'll accompany you then." She offered.  
"No. Your warriors need you here. I can handle this myself." War turned around and saw small hurt in the angel's eyes but understanding. "By the way," He started walking again. "You're starting to get soft."

He broke into a sprint, the ground beside him starting to burn. Fire then scorched the pavement and out came the great horse Ruin. War mounted him in a second before speeding off. Uriel watched him go before attending to her duties. And getting out of the rain.

...

Damn rain." Death heard his demon companion curse under her breath as they found a tunnel with strange crystal symbols hanging like wind chimes over the entrance.

Vulgrim's little shop should be close by.

"Down the tunnel, you'll find Vulgrim." The Pale Rider instructed. "I fulfilled my part of the bargain. You leave me alone now."

"Thank you, Nephilim." Kari said before she began her trek down the tunnel.

Death didn't even look at her as he left. The rain fell down on him as he headed into the human city. He had been traveling around it until he could find Vulgrim. A part of him was hoping that Kari would turn on him, just so he could kill her. But another part of him told him that she would respect their deal (if that's what you called it) and she would be out of his life.

His hand numbly went the new scar on his chest. Where the shards of the Amulet once were. They had disappeared the moment he was in the Well of Souls. Along with the heavy burden in him and the voices that plagued his mind. But at the price of resurrecting the Third Kingdom, all hope of reviving the Nephilim race was gone. The bitter reality left a hole in Death. Yet a part of him accepted it. There was nothing he could do. It's just how life was...

"_Even after completing your quest and resurrecting humanity,_" Said an old, familiar voice. "_You are not pleased?_"

"Crowfather?" Death looked around. A ghostly image of the Keeper of Secrets emerged from the trees, a lively looking crow in his shoulder. "How are you here?"

"I have my ways." He said with a wave of his hand. Dust flew from his shoulder and on to his Nephilim master's. "But you have yet to answer my question." Crowfather pulled something out of his feathery coat. He held out Death's executioner mask. "Are you not pleased with what you've done?"

Death stared at the mask before him. Since putting it on, not once has the Pale Rider taken it off. It was his reminder of what he had done. Oh how he longed to put it back on. But...

"I have restored balance to the world once again." He answered shortly. "It does not matter what I think."

"Oh but it does. Especially since you no longer serve the Charred Council."

"Pardon?" This was news to Death.

"Did you not know that while you went on your quest to redeem your brother and find peace with yourself, that War, Rider of the Red Horse, went on a quest to liberate the Earth of the demon general called the Destroyer? Or how Fury went in search of any possibly surviving Nephilim without the consent of the Council? Or how Strife allied together other creatures of this world to stop the forces of Hell from fully dominating the planet?"

"No. I was not aware of any of this." The rain seemed to lighten up. "How successful were they?

"Fury had found remnants of who managed to survive, though thy were hostile towards her at first." _Figures._ Death thought with an eye roll. "Strife was successful in allying Elementals and such to take down the demons scattered around the Earth. As for War," Crowfather took a pause for breath. It made Death somewhat impatient. "He defeated the Destroyer, who revealed to be the late Abaddon. And during the fray, the Seventh Seal was broken. Just as all of you had completed your own quests."

Dust ruffled his feathers as Death ran everything over in his mind. The mask was still held out in front of him, taunting him. Then the Pale Rider realized that the old Ann was holding something back.

"You have more to say." He said curtly.

"At the moment the Seventh Seal broke and you jumped into the Well of Souls, I'm afraid you and your fellow Horsemen have become mortal."

Shock was something you rarely ever saw in Death's features. This was one of those rare ocassions. It took several moments for him to overcome his shock and actually speak.

"This better be some kind of jest."

...

"They're here. I can sense them both."

"As can I, sister. If we ride on without break, we should be able to make it to the city by dawn. _If_ we don't encounter any problems."

"Which is as likely as ash fall."

Strife nodded his head in agreement. He tugged on Conquest's reigns and ushered him forward. Fury and her horse followed as well. They slowly entered into a gallop at inhuman speeds, narrowly avoiding all obstacles. As predicted, they were ambushed by demons but a few bullets to the head and a coulpe flicks of the wrist took care of that. The two continued on until midnight passed, when the Nephilim began to grow tired. Not a word was said as Strife dismounted his horse and began a fire. Fury scouted around the area, her steed remaining behind. As the iron claded Horseman struggled to light the wood, it burst into flames without warning. He jumped back instantly, guns in his hands. He growled in annoyance when he saw who it was.

"Something you need, Magma?" Strife asked, irritation laced in his words.

The fire elemental stood by the fire with pride in his posture. He was a living being of pure lava and stone in the shape of a human male. His eyes glowed an ember color and the heating stone that made up his face made him look very attractive. He had a smug look on his face as he properly greeted the White Rider with a low bow.

"'Tis good to see you well, thy dear friend." Magma said graciously. His voice sound as deep as the earth but with a fiery tone. " I've come with both good and bad tidings."

"Have the Order come to a decision?"

"Yes aaaaaand no." The elemental had a smile in his voice. "The Order have agreed to decimate the demon fiends and begin to nourish the Earth back to health, but..."

"They will not help with the fight." Strife finished.

"Elementals were never warmongers like the angels of Heaven nor the demons of Hell. We are not entirely weak and vulnerable but we do not seek war. We simply protect our home and what is ours."

"The Earth is yours and your home! You would be doing yourselves good if you helped drive out the forces of Hell with us."

"'Tis not in my place to speak for all of my kin." Magma sighed, stepping forward. "If I could, I would strike down the demons by your side and decimate any fiend who dares challenge me. But the Order would label me a traitor and end me. How then would I be of any help?"

"You're right." Strife admitted in defeat, placing a hand on the elemental's shoulder. "I cannot afford to lose an ally and friend at a time like this. Thank you for all you've done."

"After saving me and my home, along with my kin, 'tis the least I can do, Strife." He dipped his head. "Now then, I must depart before your sister returns. I'd rather not be around to learn why she has thy name 'Fury'."

"Of course, my sister makes you nervous."

"A thousand years could not make me forget what she _almost_ did to me."

The fire elemental left just like how he arrived, without warning nor sound. Strife returned back to setting up camp as Fury returned. To be on the safe side, Strife volunteered to take first watch, letting his sibling get her needed rest. He then teased her that she needed her beauty sleep and nearly got crushed under a tree. She was called 'Fury' for a reason.

Hours passed as the Horseman kept watch over the camp. As he felt himself falling asleep, he woke his sister and swapped posts. Sleep found him. And the nightmares from centuries ago plagued him. They had become more and more frequent since he heard news of the Destroyer's fall. They were some sort of premonition but what they're meant eluded the Rider of the White Horse. As he fell into a deeper sleep, the worse the nightmares became.

_The demon slashed his ax at Strife, furious as he tried to hit him. The Horseman continued to evade, his pistols out of reach. He could only evade the attacks for so long before there was a slip-up. _

_"Strife!" A voice called out. The Horseman ducked out of the way quickly and turned his head towards the speaker._

_"Ulai'ya, get out of here!" He pleaded._

_The minor distraction costed him as the demon dug his ax into Strife's shoulder. The Nephilim howled in pain before kicking the demon right in the gut. The ax came out as the demon went flying back. Ulai'ya ran over and placed a gentle hand on his arm. Her gray face was clouded with worry and fear. Strife opened his mouth to say something when the demon came charging again. The Nephilim placed himself protectively in front, ready to take the damage. However, Ulai'ya drew her sword and met the demon. The Horseman quickly ran over to where his guns laid as the two fought. She moved fluidly between attacks, just as Strife had once shown her. She slashed at the demon but they barely did any damage as he swung his ax. It cut open her stomach and sent her flying. Strife was at her side instantly and began shooting at the ax-wielding demon. Ulai'ya struggled to get up, clutching her stomach in pain. Black blood seep out from the wound. It was a nasty wound, if not lethal._

_"Run while you still can." Strife ordered, reloading his pistols quickly. "I'll hold him off. It's me he's after."_

_"I'm not leaving you." She countered, grabbing Strife's arm. "This is my fault and I'm gonna fix it."_

_A shadow fell over the too and there was a scream._

Strife woke up with a jolt. He was breathing heavily and felt out of breath. Not too far away, Fury watched her brother with concern as he got to his feet and holstered his pistols. The nightmares were becoming more of a problem.

"What are they about?" She asked, hoping for a different answer.

"Old memories and not of the 'extermination campaign'." He answered bitterly. "Why do you keep asking?"

"Because these nightmares are taking their toll on you, brother. Maybe letting someone know about them will help."

"You wouldn't understand..." He said in a low tone.

"I won't if I don't know _what_ it is." She replied. "Is it that bad that you cannot tell your own family?"

Strife was quiet for a while, thinking of what his next action should be. Would it be wise to tell Fury about her? Would she be able to accept him after centuries of secrecy? _Would_ she be able to understand? Damn him for all this...

"It happened centuries ago, during Man's Salem Witch Hunts." The White Rider began. "I was doing an investigation of some traitor angels when I... came to a 'predicament'."

"You don't sound too pleased." Fury smirked.

"I'd rather not repeat what happened. I met someone who was different from others of her kind and after some 'persuasion', I learned more about her heritage. Over time, we grew... close."

"Ooooh," The female Nephilim giggled. "So Strife finally got himself a girlfriend." She giggled to herself as her brother groaned in embarrassment. "Tell me more about her."

"She was half demon."

**_Smack!_**

"Ow, what the hell?!"

"You know damn well, Strife!"

"You don't even know her."

"You're right. I don't. Care to enlighten me?"

"Ugh, her name was Ulai'ya and yes, she was half demon. I made a promise not to tell what her other half is. She was always trying to 'fit in' with her kind but never fully succeeded. It was funny to watch her act tough and violent." His tone seemed to get lighter. "But whenever something like an injured animal came along, she'd nurse it back to health and go completely against what she was trying to be."

"Some demon." Fury scoffed. "So what does this have to do with your nightmares?"

"She was murdered by one of her own. I brought her back to her family. No one knew about us."

"I can see why you'd keep it a secret. Who knows what would befall both you."

"Which is why I want you to never repeat a word of this to anyone. She may be dead but that doesn't mean the past doesn't have it's way of haunting me. And her brother is after my head."

"The demon who had captured you." She said in revelation. No wonder that demon lord seemed precisely pleased to have caught her brother. "I give you my word. I will not tell anyone of this."

"Not even _him_?"

"Not even our elder brother."

...

Kari, with new equipment and a new trail to follow, stalked through the ruins. More humans were about and much less of those annoying Wickeds. The Horsemen were definitely responsible for all this. Their work was plain to see. It proved to become more of an issue for both sides of the war, however. Neither demon nor angel could afford to harm Man after it's resurrection. Especially with the rumors of the Horsemen all on Earth.

"Looking for someone?"

The she-demon was quick to draw her blade. She found herself bowing and on her knees seconds later as Samael chuckled deeply. He tapped his foot on the ground, motioning her to stand back up. Kari sheathed her blade immediately, keeping her head bowed.

"I see the Nephilim is not with you." He observed.

"We parted ways." She explained. "I had made an agreement with him and have honored my part. Besides, I do not think he will be much of an issue as long as we keep out of his way." A dark chuckled made Kari look up.

"I never planned on making enemies with him. I plan on asking him to be my ally."

"My Lord, not to be rude but that sounds very insane."

"Indeed but the Nephilim no longer owe their allegiance to the Charred Council anymore. They are, once again, loose cannons with no purpose other than to destroy all in their path. I plan on giving them that purpose."

"You wanted to speak with to the leader in order to get them all on your side."

"And to keep them on _my_ side. The dark prince is loosing his power over Hell." He chuckled, a smile playing on his lips. "And I happen to be next in line."


End file.
